


He's a Space Ace

by StardustAce



Category: YYY มันส์เว่อร์นะ | YYY The Series (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, M/M, cringyyyy, so I tried to channel the crazy lmao, so so so cringy, this show is crazy lets be real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustAce/pseuds/StardustAce
Summary: Pun's secret???
Relationships: Nott/Pun (YYY The Series)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	He's a Space Ace

**Author's Note:**

> lmao have another fic!!! Can you tell I just watched ep 1 😂

“Do you know… I still have a secret that I didn’t tell you… I have no idea… if I tell you, what you will think about me.”

 _Secret?_ Nott thought to himself, appearing to be asleep. _There’s a secret other than… being from… space?_

Their time together had been crazy. They had been fake boyfriends, discovered an alternate universe inside of a washing machine, gotten trapped in elevator that apparently harnessed the spirit of BL, and proclaimed their love for each other on top of a burning building, but… you know… it was a good kind of crazy. Yet, how was it that they had been through so much, and Pun still didn’t feel that he could tell him certain things?

“I’ll wait until the day we both are ready,” Pun uttered as he leaned down to kiss Nott’s cheek. As they laid on the bed together, Nott couldn’t help but wonder. _What exactly is this secret… no, he’s right. When he’s ready, he will say._

~

Pun will talk about it when he’s ready, but that doesn’t mean that Nott can’t ask any questions… right?

As Nott finished tying Pun’s hair into tiny pigtails and putting a sheet mask on his face, he laid down next to him on the bed and asked, “Soooo, earlier… you mentioned that you had a secret.”

Pun glanced over at him and teasingly said, “Getting right to the point, huh?”

“You don’t have to tell me. Not if you don’t want to,” Nott reassured. “I was just wondering… why are you worried about telling me?”

“Oh,” Pun started, shifting his gaze. “It’s… not exactly something that you will be… happy about…”

“What makes you think that?” Nott asked defensively.

“Oh, I know,” Pun retorted, eyebrows raised.

“Well, then… if I’m not going to be happy… then why don’t you think that I will at least be nice about it? At _bare minimum_! Have I ever given you any reason to worry?”

Pun bit his lip apprehensively as Nott continued. “Take a chance on me. Please…”

Slowly, Pun sat up and leaned against the bed frame. Nott followed, not breaking his gaze for a second. He wanted Pun to know that it was okay. He wanted Pun to feel safe.

Looking down and twisting the top of the bedsheets anxiously, Pun quietly said, “I don’t want to have sex.”

“That’s just fine, Pun. We don’t have to have sex until you’re ready,” Nott said gently, reaching over to place his hand on top of Pun’s. “You know that, right?”

“I know,” Pun said shyly. “But, what if… what if we don’t have sex… at all…”

That… what not what Nott had expected, he had to admit. He had always assumed that Pun was interested in sex… at least for someday in the future. Why had this never occurred to him before? As he started thinking about it, Pun never really seemed intrigued by the idea… That time he said that he was curious about sex with a guy, he had recoiled instantly. He had always seemed apprehensive about kissing. Earlier that day, he had even said he wanted to be semi-boyfriends instead of boyfriends because he was afraid that he would ruin it! Nott was mentally smacking himself in the face as he remembered all of those times that he had said or done something that may have pressured Pun. It seemed so obvious now!

“Pun,” Nott said kindly, understanding glowing in his eyes. He held Pun’s hands and earnestly said, “That’s just fine. It makes no difference to me.”

Pun looked up at him with wide eyes and mouth slightly agape. “Really?” he asked in disbelief.

“Of course,” Nott said kindly. “I would never want to put you in a situation that you would be uncomfortable with.”

“But…” Pun hesitated. “This is something that you want. You haven’t said it directly, but… but I know.”

“Yes,” Nott admitted, “But there are other things that I want too. Why not explore those?”

“Those?” Pun inquired, eyes shining with concern.

“I want to see your face and spend time with you. I’ve been saying this the entire time since you came back!” Nott said endearingly, reaching up to cup Pun’s cheek. “As for sex, we don’t have to have any, if that is what you want. I just want to be with you.”

“It’s… it’s really okay with you? If we don’t… ever?”

Nott nodded earnestly. “Yes. _Yes_.”

Although Pun didn’t say anything in return, his relief was palpable. With a kindhearted smile, Nott asked, “Can I give you a hug?”

Pun instantly wrapped his arms around Nott, tucking his face into his shoulder. With a smile, he sighed and said, “You can hug me anytime.”

*Nott turns to look at you, fully shattering the fourth wall 🤣*

"Love is like a pair of glasses. Never invalidate someone else’s point of view.

Listen to what people have to say. Make them feel safe. And love them. Experiencing different kinds of attraction does not mean that someone is incapable of love.

Rather than experiencing pleasure at the expense of someone else’s, we should learn how to respect each other’s boundaries. There is more than one way to be in a relationship. There is more than one way to love someone.

That is how we can learn how to care for one another."

*Nott turns back to look at Pun, because apparently no one ever notices him staring into the camera like he’s on The Office*

Reaching up, Nott peals the sheet mask off of Pun’s face, smiling softly when he sees the soft shade of scarlet dusting his cheeks.

“You could say that you’re a... space ace,” Nott said to distract him from his embarrassment, giving him a wink.

“Noooo,” Pun whined, failing to suppress his smile. “No, you _cannot_.”

“But I _did_ ,” Nott replied with a smirk, “And it works pretty well for you, I must say.”

Snorting loudly, Pun grinned at him, eyes shining with adoration. _I want to keep seeing his face for a long time._

**Author's Note:**

> ok, why do I keep thinking that Talay’s characters should be ace lol he gives me vibes!!!


End file.
